From Accidents to Bed Time
by Baserdc
Summary: Sometimes, accidents can lead into something much more amazing...


**I'm back…..WITH MORE rare SHIPS…**

 **With Erika and Leo, Masaki and George, and Tatsuya and Mayumi finished, it's time that I make a rare shipping (Even though Masaki and George is a rare ship).**

 **Ladies and gentlemen, Mikihiko and Mizuki. This takes place after their…'incident' at the Taekwondo Gym from Episode 21.**

 **This fanfic is rated M for Mature, don't read if you're a youngling.**

 **Oh, and the first half takes place during the episode and the second one is where dreams come true….maybe….**

 **Between 4:30pm to 5:30pm**

 **October 21, 2095**

 **First High School Taekwondo Gym**

It's been an hour or so since today's class time has finished, but more than a few students are still walking around the campus for either their clubs or they just want to hang around more. Not only that, but it's also been a day or two since Erika and Leo skipped classes as Leo is practicing a few combat stuff with her. Apparently, when Mikihiko, along with his friend, Mizuki, were together, Tatsuya, his sister, Miyuki, Honoka, and Shizuku were teasing Leo and Erika about the both of them being couple. Mikihiko thought of it at first, but was too nervous and shy to think about it. When he turned his head to Mizuki, he turned his head away from her.

Anyway, it's afternoon and the sun is setting with the moon taking it's position. Mikihiko sat down at the floor with the rest of the Taekwondo club and a few girls from the cooking club…as well as their robot maid…he waited and looked around the club and girls, interacting with each other like every other student. He moved his eyes left and right until he heard a familiar voice.

"Um…" Mikihiko turned his head to the voice. A girl with a pair of glasses, golden eyes, and grey hair was in front of him holding a small plate containing 2 riceballs. He took note of the polo and she was a Course 2 student just like him. "Good work today."

The girl kneeled down in front him, handing the small plate to him. Little she and Mikihiko know that their cheeks are flushing red. However, they decided to ignore that and have their small snack.

"Thank you, ," Mikihiko said with a smile to his friend, Mizuki.

"Mizuki-san," Another voice was heard, but was unfamiliar for them. They both turned their heads and a girl in uniform was in front of them, holding a small plate of riceballs as well. "Let's stop for lunch now, too."

"R-Right…." The girl handed over the tray to Mizuki's hands.

"Jumonji was awesome, wasn't he?"

"Nah, Watanabe was way scarier after the mock battle."

"I hear they're gonna double our practice time starting tomorrow!"

"No way!"

Chatting, voices, laughs, whispers, and giggles rang their ears as they bite on their snack of riceballs with Mizuki on her last and Mikihiko on still on his first with a cup of water on his hand. Mikihiko took a sip of water, drinking it all in just a second.

"Oh, uh…would you like some more?" Mizuki asked nervously.

"Y-Yeah…." Same as her, Mikihiko responded with stutters. Mizuki opened the water jug beside her and Mikihiko handed his cup to her. She reached her hands on the cup, but her fingers made contact with his by accident. Mizuki removed her hands from the cup and looked around her to see if anyone was watching and stared down the floor in embarrassment and felt her cheeks flushing red once more. Mikhiko turned his head and took a sip on his cup, only to find out it was empty. He turned his head once more to Mizuki, both of them making eye contact, but their nervousness made them look away.

While the both of them are having an awkward moment, the rest of the Taekwondo club and the girls were growling at them, glaring at them, staring at them, or smiling at them due to this small….scene they made. As soon as Mikihiko turned his head up to everybody, they resumed to their normal state like nothing happened.

"U-Um…"

" ?" Mikihiko turned his head to Mizuki in concern.

"Um…I think I'll….." Mizuki stood up, but felt one of her legs give up. None of her body parts were touching the floor and was about to hit the floor. Fortunately, Mikihiko was fast enough and save Mizuki from falling. "Sorry!"

The both of them made short eye contact until they realized something…..something that's on the law of both the police force and the school….sexual harassment is not allowed….but the one thing he did shocked not only him, but his friend as well. They both turned their heads to Mizuki's chest…..Mikihiko's hand was on her left breast.

"S-Sorry!" Mikihiko shouted out and Mizuki started to sprint away with her arms on her chest due to the groping. She kneeled down once again, but this time, in front of everybody. She took a glimpse and almost everybody was staring at her. She stood up, but tripped once again….with something everyone else to see…the Taekwondo club awed in what they saw…some jizzed their pants, died from nosebleeding, or accidentally shat themselves because what was in front of them was Mizuki's under spot. Luckily, she was wearing a pair of panties of unknown colour, but it was embarrassing for her. Mizuki fixed her position and her uniform.

"Are you alright?" A pair of girls walked to Mizuki with concern with one of them having an arm reached out to her shoulder.

"S-Sorry!" Flushing way too much from embarrassment, Mizuki stood up one more time and ran off with the girls staring at each other in confusion.

Meanwhile for Mikihiko, he was shocked….I mean, bloody shocked from what he did by accident, groping the breasts of his best friend while Mizuki closed the door shut.

"What are you doing, spacing out like that? Go after her!" One of the girls said, all four of them glaring at him and one of them pointed at Mikihiko.

"R-Right!" Mikihiko stood up from the girl's order, putting on his shoes and ran off to the outside. It was dark and cold, yet spooky….he was at a park intersection, 3 sides taking him god knows where. He decided to take the front and sprint. " ! I'm sorry!"

As he was running, he bumped into one of the students in First High uniform.

"E-Excuse me!" Mikihiko apologized and bowed before sprinting off. " !"

 **Between 5:30pm to 6:30pm**

 **Somewhere near Mizuki's house**

It's been God knows how long Mikihiko ran around the campus and the crowded and empty streets just to look for one person. During his search, he ran into Honoka and Shizuku about the situation. He asked for help, but they politely denied because 'he's a man', he had no choice, but it's his shot to find her all by himself.

Luckily, he was able to find Mizuki in front of a house with a gate in front of her, probably her house, painted with bright white paint a little similar to the canteen in First High.

"Ms…..Shibata!" He panted as he sprinted to her. Mizuki turned her head to him and immediately opened the gate, running towards the door. In success, she opened and slammed the door…..only to be half way as Mikihiko was fast enough. He closed the door shut so that he won't make a scene. He turned his head and Mizuki ran upstairs. "Wait! !"

Mizuki wouldn't listen and ran as fast as she can. She managed to make it to the second floor and slam her bedroom door shut, leaving Mikihiko outside her room.

"P-Please, go away!" Mizuki shouted across.

"I-I'm very sorry about earlier, !" He leaned at the wall in exhaustion. "Look, I know that was sexual harassment, but please, accept my apology! What I did was a misunderstanding!"

Mikihiko waited for a response….he waited and waited patiently as he sat on the floor since his legs have gave up on him. He heard a door creaking beside him with Mizuki standing up, still in her First High uniform. Mikihiko stood up, but felt his cheeks flushing red.

"I-I'm sorry for what I accidentally did there, you were about to trip….." He said in shame before he stepped inside her room when his friend let her in.

"I-It's okay….I'm sorry for my behaviour as well," Mizuki responded as she felt her cheeks flushing red. She looked up to his eyes then to his cheeks…..he was flushing, she was flushing, they were flushing, burning red on their cheeks. They both made eye contact for a while, but turned away. "U-Um…I think I'll—"

Mizuki approached to him, but felt her legs gave out just like before. Mikihiko tried to help her, but his spaced out self made him fail to react. The both of them felt a thud and they were both lying on the bed…..mostly Mikihiko. Mizuki opened her eyes and Mikihiko as well, but when they opened their eyes, their lips were connected to each other. They opened their eyes wide like 2 bowling balls and removed themselves and make eye contact.

 _"Do accidents really make dreams come true?"_ _Mikihiko said to himself with curiosity. MIzuki would then close her eyes and connect her lips to his once more. He wanted to resist, but no….it has been 6 months since they got along and they've been together since. Mikihiko and Mizuki battled each other with their tongues for dominance, only to have Mikihiko winning. Mizuki opened her mouth and her friend dig deeper to her mouth, she made slight moans that were not loud enough to ring the entire house. Mikihiko later removed his tongue from her mouth and smile at her golden eyes._ _"I guess accidents can really make dreams come true!"_

 _"U-Um…can we close the door?" Mizuki asked with nervousness. Mikihiko nodded and closed the door shut, locking it before removing his First High polo and undershirt, revealing his muscular chest. Mizuki blushed from his abs. She wanted to remove her clothes as well, but felt that he should be the one to do it. As he approached closer and laid at the bed with him on top of her, she felt her nipples erect._

 _Mikihiko reached his arms and removed his shoes and socks and Mizuki's boots and socks as well, leaving them barefooted. He then slowly moved his arms to her polo, revealing her shy, yet soft and white slender arms. He smiled at her arms and reached his hands down to her First High uniform, quickly pulling it up and revealing her panties, but no bra on, revealing her breasts, which explains why it was very soft in the first place. Mikihiko would move his arms once more, but to her breasts, squeezing it and moving it around, making the golden eyed girl flush wildly from the feeling._

 _"A-Ah! M-Mi…." Mizuki wanted to moan his name, but she never said his name before, mostly greeting him with 'Um…' or whatever word she can think of._

 _As Mikihiko continues his 'assault' on her, he moved his head close and licked her right breast as he squeezed it one more._

 _"A-Ah!" Mizuki moaned once more as her exposed breasts were being groped by her friend. After what god knows how long the love was, Mikihiko removed his hands from her and turned his head…..to her panties._

 _"I-I didn't know groping made you….wet there," He said as he stared at her stained panties before slowly pulling it down, revealing her hot, opened entrance._

 _"J-Just put it in!" Mizuki spat out of her mouth, only to receive a nod from Mikihiko, who removed his pants and underwear, revealing his cocky cock to her. He positioned himself with his wanker at her entrance._

 _"A-Are you sure about this, Ms….Mizuki?" Mikihiko hesitated for a moment on the last part, which made her eyes open wide as she was never called 'Mizuki' from her friend. Either way, Mizuki nodded at his request, only to have her eyes shot out open wide._

 _"Ah!" Mizuki screamed from the pain and pleasure as Mikihiko thrust himself inside her, moving up and down and digging deeper with the sounds of their skin touching each other ringing the room and the moans and screams of Mizuki. "Mi….Mi…..Miki…."_

 _"Say my name…." Mikihiko groaned as he dig deeper inside her, making her scream of pleasure and pain. He moved faster and faster until he hit one spot, making her scream loudly, enough to make the entire house hear her._

 _"AH! Mikihiko!" Mizuki finally shouted his name as the thrusts were getting faster and faster, making her boobs wiggle and her body moving up and down._

 _"You're goddamn right!" Mikihiko shouted out with a smirk, but was quite shocking as he never cursed before. The thrusts were getting even more faster like a machine. Mizuki felt her walls tighten around him and a climax erupting from her, even Mikihiko. "I'm close!"_

 _"Inside!" Mizuki responded and Mikihiko nodded, the thrusts deeper and deeper until he hit her spot, making her scream. "A-Ah!"_

 _Her scream marked the end of their time together. Mikihiko felt his juices spurt out into MIzuki as she felt his seed squirt out inside her womb. Some of their juices made a puddle out of Mizuki's body, making a small pool and wetting the sheets. Mikihiko, who panted and breathed heavily, collapsed on top of her, but moved a little to give her space and the both of them stared at each other in the eyes._

 _"I-I love you…Mizuki Shibata…." Mikihiko leaned forward and kissed her in the cheek._

 _"I love you too….Mikihiko Yoshida…." Mizuki moved her head close and kissed him in the lips before the both of them drifted off to sleep._

 **Finally….thanks for reading my Mikihiko and Mizuki fanfic, I hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **Those who found the reference, a bag of crystal meth for you. *Tips fedora***


End file.
